Plastic sheet laminas are commonly used as identification cards, desirably monetary I.D. cards such as credit cards, bank cards, season passes, identification cards, and the like. Such laminas are generally comprised of a relatively thick core layer and printed using offset or silk screen methods, and subsequently protected by a pair of relatively thin, transparent layers laminately joined to each side of the core layer. For certain applications, particularly for credit cards, the lamina is embossed and the raised areas are typically printed or tipped with ink. It is desirable that the finished card be relatively stiff and durable.
Heretofore, such laminas have been generally made of plastic sheets comprised of various thermoplastic blends containing primarily polyvinyl chloride homopolymers or copolymers. Previous credit card laminas have properties such as stiffness, impact strength, resilience and flexural durability only sufficient to provide about a one to two-year service life. However, a three to five year service life, would provide credit institutions with a substantial savings, and would therefore be highly desirable.